paramountanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin, Duo, and Forever
Twin, Duo, and Forever is an American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Paramount Animation. It is the fourth and final installment in the ''Twin, Duo, and Two'' franchise, following 2010's Twin, Duo, and Three, and was directed by Zaiden Fischer, Nadia Hanson, and Frederik Du Chau from a screenplay by Brian Lynch, a story by Julie Young, Dallas Sharp, Hanson, and Ash Brannon. Isla Fisher, Sarah Vowell, Zach Braff, Sarah Michelle Gellar from reprise their roles from the previous installments, with Sarah Michelle Gellar reprising her role from the first film, while Chloë Grace Moretz reprising her role from the third film. New cast members include Jason Drucker (replacing Zachary Gordon) and Ariel Winter. The film follow Lance and Alissa must learned about the facts of life before they grow up, Lance have to make his ways for life, including his time for Mina Tapia, while Alissa only make a chance for her brother and need find her ways for life. However, Lance, Alissa and their friends face a problem they never expected: the return of their old nemesis Blues, who recruits Sara Bicker, Lance's old rival, and Alisson Wagner, Alissa's new rival at school, in order to help her with her conquest. Twin, Duo, and Forever ''was released on November 27, 2019 by Paramount Pictures. It received generally positive reviews from critics, with some considering it an improvement over its predecessor and praising humor, performances, animation, and Mark Mothersbaugh's musical score. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast * Jason Drucker as Lance * Isla Fisher as Alissa * Sarah Vowell as Mina Tapia * Zach Braff as Karson Hines * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Blues * Chloë Grace Moretz as Sara Bicker * Ariel Winter as Alisson Wagner More coming soon! Production Development In 2008, Julie Young, the director of the first two films, stated there was likely to be a fourth installment in the franchise. However, in March 2010, Twin, Duo, and Three director Dallas Sharp said, "It's too early to tell. There hasn't been a lot of discussion about that." In June 2010, Julie Young spoke of the possibility of the fourth film, noting, "Everyone's waiting for more, but we don't have any ideas yet. If we do, then we can make a fourth installment in the Twin, Duo, and Two ''franchise. There isn't anything to say." ''More coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Music In August 2017, it was confirmed that John Debney would return to compose the score. Release The film was released on November 27, 2019. It was previously scheduled to be released on March 15, 2019, but, on August 2017, it was pushed back to September 20, 2019 to accommodate Wonder Park. Marketing The first trailer was released via Paramount Pictures' YouTube channel on February 19, 2019, and debuted before How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World three days later. The first official trailer was released on June 5, 2019, being attached to The Secret Life of Pets 2. The second official trailer was released on September 25, 2019, being attached to Abominable. Licensing partners include Xfinity, Ziploc, Jazwares, Funko, McFarlane Toys and McDonald's, who have produced toys based on the film. Home media Twin, Duo, and Forever ''was be released by Paramount Home Media Distribution on digital on January 21, 2020, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on February 11, 2020. It was the one of the first new films to be released on Paramount Stars, alongside ''Wonder Park, Rocketman, Puffy's Big Break, Dora and the Lost City of Gold and Playing with Fire. Reception Coming soon! Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Film